


Five-0 pie hole

by 8fred9



Series: 5-O prompts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Does not mean I'm cruel with chuck, Fluff and Angst, It is fluff and so much more, M/M, Never was a big fan of chuck always preferred Olive, Prompt Fic, SO SORRY, Steve doesn't know if its a nightmare or a dream, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What Was I Thinking?, beta, crime investigation, open happy ending for Olive and Ned, pink-just give me a reason, private detective, singing and dancing, the narrator - Freeform, williams-snook siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hears is partner on the phone and thinks Danny as a mistress. Jealous he follows him and find far more than what he was expecting. On his trip he gets freak out by the narrator, meet a zombie maker and talks to one.....and discover that his partner can sing and dance!</p><p>Tumblr prompt to do the weirdest Hawaii Five-O crossover I could think of.....well here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-0 pie hole

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on tumblr prompt me to do a story with two fandoms that make no sense togheter and find a way to make it so....this is what happens when my brain thinks to hard and makes really weird connection about my love of sassy small blond and tv show that brings them to life.....I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Song is from Pink- Just give me a reason ( because I love it and it just fit with the scene!)

They had just finished a big case that included a massive explosion that had taken down a boat and its cargo of illegal drugs, the arrest of five drug dealers and the destruction of two police cars. Steve felt like the king of the world and his life would soon be complete if his partner and maybe one day boyfriend agreed to accompany him for a late night beer. Looking to his right where Danny normally was, the navy seal only found empty air. Looking around hoping Danny hadn't left without him, Steve finally found him in his office talking on the phone, his hands flailing around. The small Jersey cop had his back to Steve and the seal leaned in the door frame listening in, waiting for his partner to finish.

"Yeah, I know I promised but come on...It hadn't been that long...Okay...Okay...Yes I promise...Dear Lord woman I'll be on the plane tomorrow!...Yes...No I'm not saying it...No!....No!....Fine! I love you cutie pie."

Steve felt his veins grow cold, his heart stopped and his head spun as he watch Danny put it his phone back in his pocket and turned to find a very pale looking navy seal. With a concerned look on his face the Jersey cop stepped forward placing his hand on the seal’s shoulder.

"Steve? Steven are you all right?"

"...Hum? Oh yes! What was that all about?"

"Oh!"

Looking everywhere but at Steve, Danny started to play with his phone and took a step back. 

"I'm just gonna go back to Jersey for a week or so, nothing big really just a little trip, for fun you know nothing big, no big deal.Soooo beer?"

"What!?!"

"Yeaaah beer!"

Taking advantage of Steve’s disbelief, Danny slipped under his arm previously blocking the way, running to his car. Steve was right there behind him catching the small cop around the waist he turned him around, letting go only once he was sure he wouldn't try to escape again, even though he really wanted to keep his hand around the slim waist. 

"Danno, what's going on?"

"Ok, listen I can’t explain much, but I made a promise to someone dear to me and really it will only be a week Steven. I'm gonna be back before you know it."

"...Fine, okay. Let’s get those beers before you go then."

With a relieved smile Danny gave him a small squeeze with his hand on his arm and they went for that beer. All the while everytime Danny would walk away to go to the bathroom or go fetchmore beer, Steve spied on his phone, taking note of the time of his plane and noting the lack of hotel reservation. And so after Danny had left Steve at his house making his way back to his ratty apartment, he bought his own ticket for the same plane as Danny making sure their seats were far away enough to keep an eye on Danny, without being seen. 

( :0 )

With his sun glasses and his cap firmly in place, Steve was happy to have been able to fool his partner. He had almost been seen once in the plane as Danny had passed next to him, but luckily the Jersey cop was so absorbed into his thoughts he never saw him. So Steve keep his subtle stalking of his partner until he made his way into a pie shop, with a crust roof and red letters illuminating the name of the restaurant, Pie Hole. As he watched inside he saw a tall lanky man with his hands deep inside his pockets, talking to a cute little brunet wearing a yellow dress, a stocky black man in a brown suit with a pink shirt and handkerchief. The inside of the shop was colorful in a cheesy movie from the sixties, with its large white and green seats and colorful pie holder, there even was a copper expresso machine in the corner and cherry looking lamps hanging from the ceiling. But what really caught his attention was the by the small blond with an impressive rack for her small size, wearing a very short orange dress and impressive high heels revealing how short she really was. The adorable little blond face lit up as she saw Danny standing in the middle of the open space restaurant and skipped to him jumping a little as she reached him to circle the large shoulders with her tiny arms. She leaned down to kiss his cheeks as he spun her around a smile on his face, at least until he saw Steve standing in the window. Putting the small woman back on the floor, the Jersey cop walked out already screaming even though Steve couldn't hear him through the window. 

"....You damn infuriating mad man of a navy seal! I knew I shouldn't have told you where I was going, you psycho crazy man! It is not okay to decide that you need to stalk me to my...."

"Danny? Who's this?"

Spinning around Danny turned to the small blond woman a smile plastered on his face as he made his way to her side slipping an arm around her waist. Steve took a moment to remove his glasses and cap slipping them into his pack as he watched Danny fumble for an answer before he finally settled on a lie.

"Crazy man, don't know him, let’s go back inside."

Danny tried to turn her around, but the small woman slipped under his arms coming toward Steve with a white smile and a skip in her step. 

"Oh Dannyboo don't be silly, if this is your friend you shouldn't hide him. Hi I'm Olive Snook!"

At the nickname Steve looked over the woman’s head, which was very easy since she barely reached his waist, and gave a little frown to his partner. He took the blond woman’s hand in his watching as it swallowed the tiny well manicured hand, in his giant rough one. 

"Hi I'm Steve McGarrett, Dannyboo’s partner in the Five-0!"

"Oh? Why five-0 is there five of you? Or is it just a fun little story between partners or is it an anagram? Oh that would be fun, but an anagram for what? Hum let’s see...."

With a sigh Danny cut the small blond woman off by slipping his arm back around her waist and lifted her of her feet carrying her back inside as she went back to rambling about anagrams and happily kicking her heels, giggling. His partner made a little sign with his free hand for Steve to follow. Steve stayed on the side walk a little while, debating how he could kill the cute little blond, getting more creative ideas every time she touched his man. Once inside, he saw the tall lanky man approach, his hands still deep inside his pocket, looking worried for the small blond. 

"Olive? Who’s this?"

"Oh Ned! This is my brother Danny Williams Snook and his partner in five-0 Steve McGarrett!"

With a sigh Danny put down his sister on one of the green spinning stools at the bar, carding his fingers through his hair and looked at Steve, who had the biggest smile on his face. Sister, the cute little blond, was his sister! That was the best news he had ever heard in all his life! The brunet leaned over the pie bar looking at his partner with a sly little smile, she wasn't his sister.

"You’re cute!"

The lanky man, Ned glared at Danny at the statement clearly not please at the attention that was given to his partner, a feelings Steve shared. So as Danny was busy feeling miserable, Steve slipped to his side, leaning over him and glared the brunet away. Olive caught him glaring and answered his stare with a bright smile and a wink as she turned to her brother, bright smile plastered on her face. 

"So brother of mine, you'll be staying with me for the weeks and since you brought your partner-"

"Madman stalked me here."

"Whatever Dannyboo, you'll share the guest room with your guest, who is now also my guest and you'll be guests in my guest room, in my guest bed together!"

She chanted before Danny could try and change his sister mind, Steve knew if she had let her brother talk, he would have found a way to store Steve away in a hotel for the week. As she pulled and pushed her brother to one of those oversized seats, she turned giving a little wink to Steve and pushed him down next to Danny as she went to the kitchen. Looking at her retreating skipping backside he decided that he loved the little minx very much and received a smack upside of his head for his leering.

"That’s my sister, Steven, eyes back here."

Only too pleased to look into the ocean blue eyes of his partner, a smile played on his face until he remembered something.

"Not that I don't love meeting members of your family, but why did you need to come here all of a sudden?"

Before Danny could answer pies topped with vanilla ice cream and coffeewere placed in front of them and Olive slipped into the seat in front of them a smile still plastered on her face. 

"Voila pie a la mode, peach and cream for Dannyboo and pineapple paradise for Steve!"

"Thank you Olive that smells divine, did you cook this?"

"What? No you silly goose, I'm just the waitress, the cook is Ned and sometimes....Chuck."

"Chuck?"

" Cute brunet not touching Ned and playing with the dog, Bigby."

Steve looked over to see the brunet kneeling on the floor and rubbing a really beautiful golden retriever, as the cook looked on with envy. Steve didn't understand the relationship there, but as he looked back he did see the love and longing she cast toward the pie maker. Caught staring she gave a little sheepish look to the navy seal, before another shinning smile split her face in two again. 

"Ah yes, as to why I asked Dannyboo over! Well he promised!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh please Olive don't."

She gently slapped her brother’s hand and Danny turned to his pie, seeming to have make the decision to eat his feelings as he stuffed as much pie as he could in his mouth. To soon the pie was gone and Steve, wanting to keep Olive talking, pushed his own half-eaten pie toward his partner and made a little hand gesture to encourage her to talk.

"He promise he would come for my birthday and be my dance partner at my dance contest the day after! Isn't he sweet?"

There was a grunt next to him as Steve’s jaw dropped and Olive giggled happily at his reaction. At the table behind them the black man called over the pie maker and the brunet. Olive who always seemed aware of the exact position of the pie maker, turned in her seat leaning over to spy on their conversation. Curious,Steve and Danny stood up pushing Olive aside as they slipped next to her, watching over the black man’s head at the surprised cook and his brunet. Without paying attention to the two blonds and one seal over his head, the larger man started to talk.

"I got a new case, a Russian woman found dead in a dolphin pool, the police think she slipped, banged her head and drowned, but her boyfriend doesn’t think so and he’s offered a reward to anyone able to prove she was murdered."

:::::The facts were these...:::::

Looking up and around Steve jumped at the strong voice booming over their heads. He looked around and saw Danny softly banging his head on top of the seat moaning.s

"What the hell is this?!?"

"...The narrator..."

"What!?!"

:::::As I said, the facts were these: at the tender age of twenty eight years, six months, five weeks, two days, twelve hours and thirty seconds old Maria Sacha Nouchka, fiancé to Micha Fritz renowned thief for the fabulous looking Russian mafia boss Yourik Mirkou and daughter to one Italian restaurant owner Sofia Nouchka found her death at the bottom of a bottomless pool filled with five dwarf blue dolphins. She was found by the dolphin trainer hours after her death as they used her body as a balloon until finally she was fished out of the water and her death ruled as an accident.:::::

Steve was still staring at the celling as everyone around acted as if a strange voice coming from the ceiling exposing information was completely normal. Danny was still hitting his head on the seat and Olive was looking at him with a smile.

"...The hell just happen?"

"Oh Steven! Language, if you have to curse then say ‘heck’,honey."

"Ooookay...What the heck just happened? Danny?"

Danny finally lifted his head, a small red mark on his forehead that Steve wanted to kiss better starting to appear and gave a little push for Steve to move.

"Scoot over Steven, Olive sweety we’re gonna use your kitchen for a minute, I need to talk to my partner in private."

"Sure, go ahead."

The pie maker gave a little scandalized look, but Olive simply shushed him with a finger to her lips and slipped next to the big black man. Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him into the equally bright green kitchen, with a giant fridge that would have been more adequate in a Tim Burton movie and pie everywhere that look so perfect they just couldn't de real. Curious he grabbed one, a fork and took a bite of a kiwi decorated one, surprised at the amazing taste and hummed happily. After four bites or so he leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen and looked at Danny pacing around. Finally he looked up and seeing his partner eat the pie put a strange expression on his face, but then he stepped forward with a sigh and leaned next to Steve, their hips touching and the seal was in paradise, good food and his Danno close.

"Listen I don't know why my sister as a narrator in her life, I really wish I could explain it to you, trust me I would like to explain it to myself. But he is there, he will follow you everywhere and I beg you, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top do not argue with the man!"

"...Ok, I can accept the narrator, if only because I do trust you. But I have to ask, why can I argue with him and I'm guessing you’re talking from experience here?"

With a sigh Danny placed his head on Steve’s arm looking a little tired, but what interested the navy seal was the little flush of pink that graced his partner cheek as he nodded softly against his arm.

"Let just say, that as a narrator he is a) not used to being heard, b)knows everything about you and I really do mean everything, and finally c) he's a vengeful little fucker. So, and this is for your own good babe, don't argue with the voice from the ceiling and you'll survive the week just fine."

"I'll try to keep that in mind...but really a narrator? Are there some other things I should know?"

Before Danny could answer Olive came skipping in the kitchen grabbing some pie on her way out and leaned down giving a little peck on her brother’s cheek and skipped out leaving behind the brunet, the pie maker and the black man. The black man finally taking notice, took a step toward Danny with a frown on his face and, with a speed Steve didn't believe the man capable of, grabbed Danny into a bear hug lifting him from the floor.

"Itty Bitty Danny! Long time no see pal, how've you been?"

"Hi Emerson, please let me breathe."

With a laugh the big man placed his partner back on the floor and Steve grabbed his partner’s collar bringing him back to his side, definitely not liking all those people touching his Danno. With an eye roll and a slap on the navy seal’s hand for him to release his partner introduce them.

"Emerson Cod, this is my partner from Five-0 Steve McGarrett. Steve this is P.I. extraordinaire Emerson Cod, he's an old friend from my time as a street cop."

"Pleasure to meet you mister Cod."

"All the pleasure is mine big guy, Itty Bitty over here was the best cop I ever had on my payroll, only person I can actually say was worth every penny."

Danny had a pleased smile at the praise and placing his hand on his partner’s shoulder the seal keep him next to him, catching the weird expression on the tall pie maker.

"Emerson, shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh yeah! Hey why don't you too come with, for old time sake?"

Catching Danny’s interest the Jersey cop crossed his arms making his cop face, he made a little hand roll meaning for the man to go on.

"We’re going to the coroner’s office, I got a new case and all, might be fun to work together again Pee Wee, plus it would give me break from all the sweetness those two keep throwing my way. So what you say?"

"Oh I don't know Emerson, I...."

:::::The Jersey cop remembered his promise to his sister knowing full well that Olive would soon ask for them to start their training for the dance competition. It would be a week full of colourful costumes and dance steps, he was not looking forward to so he said...:::::: 

"Let's go right now! It’s a fantastic idea Emerson!"

Steve looked at his partner in shock, finally understanding his warning about the narrator knowing everything about them and why he should not argue with the voice. Leaving the fuming brunet behind the P.I., the pie maker, Danny and him made their way to the car, leaving for the morgue. 

( :0 )

In the car Steve chose to refrain from any comment on the glass separating the two front seats and the plastic glove attached to it, simply enjoying the crammed space that forced Danny to almost sit in his lap. Ned the pie maker looked really nervous, always looking in the rear view mirror, but Steve soon realise he was looking at them, not the road. 

"Nervous there Ned?"

With a little frown, Ned turned his attention back to the road and Emerson with a little laugh turned his attention to the backseat.

"He's just a little scared of change that's all, he's used to having me or Itty Bitty in the backseat."

"You bring my sister on cases?"

"Of course Peewee a damn good P.I. and I'm sure tall dark and handsome back there would make a damn good one too."

"The day he's turned into a vampire maybe! And furthermore you think anyone who made your job easier would make a good P.I."

"Damn right! If the job is easy and the money good."

With a laugh Danny patted Emerson’s shoulder and leaned back against Steve as they arrived in the parking lot of the coroner’s. 

Once inside they found their way to a desk, where a very, very bored looking older black man looked them up and down with a grim expression.

"What's this now Emerson?"

With a smile Emerson pointed to Danny saying he was the dolphin expert, to Steve saying he was the water expert and to Ned saying he was the pool expert.

"Why do you need a pool expert, if you have a water expert?"

"One of them for the structure containing the water and one of them for the water contained inside the structure."

"I'm about sixty per cent convinced here Emerson."

With a sigh the private investigator leaned down over the coroner’s desk and Steve saw him slapping some bills down on the desk. With a happy little hum the coroner made a little sign to go on and went back to looking very, very bored. 

Once inside the pie maker still had his hands buried deep inside his pockets, but what caught Steve’s attention was the corpse of a young woman on the dissection table. She looked to be younger than the age described to length by the narrator due to her petite size. She was dressed in a pearly pale blue dress, white leather high boots reaching her knees and was wearing a truly impressive pearl necklace. Her lips were still blue from the hypothermia, her hair still wet and her skin was a soft shade of blue. Up close the navy seal could see a dent on her forehead where it had collided with something round. Looking up he saw Emerson in the corner and next to him Danny, but Ned was on the other side of the table still looking unsure, Emerson gave him a quick look.

"Go on then. Poke her."

"I don't like poking in front of people Emerson, maybe they should leave, you know just for a minute or so." 

"Well Peekaboo over here knows and I'm pretty sure he trusts his partner so..."

"What do you mean he knows?! Since when?"

"Hum, how long have you known?"

"Two years, something like that."

As Emerson started to tell his tale the booming voice of the narrator took over, washing away the private investigator’s voice for Steve and Danny, who simply rolled his eyes and feigned listening to Emerson.

:::::The facts were these, two years, 1 month, two weeks, five minutes and thirteen seconds ago in a bar named the Jolly Irish, the private investigator and the Jersey cop had tried to drown their sorrows in a beer or twelve as the Jersey cop had just lost his wife and the private investigator had just seen a particularly gruelling case. Drowning their respective sorrows at the bottom of all and any hard alcohol they could lay their hands on, the private investigator who had attempted to drink the Jersey cop under the table had been fooled by the smaller man’s strong constitution and had ended up in a burst of truth for the normally secretive investigator. To his displeasure the Jersey cop, not having drunken quite as much as the investigator remembered every word that had escaped the P.I. and sworn to secrecy.:::::

The narrator finished just as Emerson did and Danny gave a little grunt at the specifics given on his state of mind, but all Steve wanted to do was go to him and hold him close. The pie maker looked so affronted it was almost comical.

"Emerson!"

"Hey get down your high horse, Peekaboo never said anything, he kept your secret better then you do!"

"But…but...What about him?"

Finally taking one of his hands out of his pocket the pie maker moved too fast and was too close to the body, touching the dead girl with his bare skin, she sprung to life with a smile. Steve jumped back as water came out of her mouth at the sudden movement and Ned reached for his watch starting his timer. After that it was a commotion of talking from Steve freaking out, the dead girl babbling happily and Emerson asking questions about her murder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?"

"Babe, calm down."

"Hi I'm Maria, how are you?"

"Hello Maria now do you remember what happened to you?"

"NO! NO I'M NOT CALMING DOWN DEAD PEOPLE DON'T TALK!"

"Oh! I'm dead! Oh yeah that's right someone pushed me as I was waiting for my boyfriend by the dolphin pool!"

"Did you see who did it?"

"DANNY!"

"No, I don't know any Danny. I didn't see anyone, didn't even hear anyone approach I was just standing there looking at those adorable little things swimming, when a felt hand on my back and then I think I hit my head on the railing...then I don't remember anything."

"DANNY ASNWER ME OR I SHOT THE ZOMBIE!"

"Oh am I a zombie now? That could be fun, but I don't want to eat brains, I'm a vegetarian you know."

"No you’re not, it’s just temporary. Anyone wanted to cause you any harm?"

"No...wait there was maybe-"

"THAT'S IT I'M SHOOTING HER!"

Steve had his gun in his hand when Ned reached for her again, as soon as his hand touched her cheek there was a flash of blue all over her body and she was dead again. Danny walked over to him and took his gun out of his hand, looking at Emerson over his shoulder with a sigh. Emerson didn't look pleased but his scorn was for the pie maker.

"You had to poke her too fast didn't you, fast shooter are you?!"

"It was an accident, I didn't pull back fast enough!"

"And now I have nothing! I'm gonna have to work for this one and I blame you speedy!"

Emerson came over grabbed the pie maker and took him outside, leaving Steve alone with Danny to have his little freak out. His partner was close to him as he placed the seal’s gun back into its holster and turned him around so he was not facing dead girl anymore. 

"Ok fire the crazy away."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!? And how in the hell I'm I the crazy one, for being the only one to freak out at something that shouldn't even be possible?"

"Ned can touch people back to life, that's all."

"That’s all! Are you seriously expecting me to just accept that like it nothing?"

"I was hoping, but I would be kidding myself, I know you to well babe. So here it is, from what I remember and just witnessed, Ned can bring back people back to life with a touch, but only for a minute or someone else will die to keep the balance in place. You know a life for a life and stuff."

"WHAT!?!"

"I don't know babe, it just is and considering there's a narrator in my sister’s life, I just kind of accepted the zombie making man as something else in her life I can't explain."

"Does she know?"

"The zombie making stuff, no."

"Okay, okay...I just need a moment for this."

Leaning his head on top of his partner’s, Steve took the time to rearrange the possibility of disbelief, if Danny had tried to explain this before he saw it, he would have probably thought him crazy, but seeing it with his own eyes removed that possibility.

"Aw come on big guy, I see you jump through burning buildings and walk away from car crashes without so much as a scratch every day of the week. How is someone bringing back people to life that much different?"

"You can’t be serious?"

"No, but I made you smile!"

Steve indeed had a smile on his face as he leaned a little further into his partner’s space really wanting to kiss his ridiculous mouth, but Emerson came in again checking on them and Danny turned around to follow him back to the car, not looking back because Steve would follow him anywhere.

( :0 )

 

As it was now too late to start investigating, at least according to Emerson, the pie maker drove them back to the Pie Hole where Olive was serving her last customer before closing. The brunet, Chuck, was in the kitchen and jumped over the counter as they entered huffing past the pie maker showing her displeasure at having been left behind. Ned was fast on her trail, but as Steve thought he would reach for her or at least try and stop her with a hand to her arm he kept his hands in his pocket. Emerson gave a little laughter and turned to Danny with a smile.

"Death girl is making his life miserable, always funnier to watch then them being all gooey touchy feely."

The nickname, the fact that the pie maker never touched her, it all clicked into the navy seal’s head as he watched at the two walk away.

"She's a zombie?"

"Ah! Never let her or him hear you say that, but yeah you could say that. See you tomorrow Peewee!"

And with a little slap on his partner’s shoulder and a little wave to Steve Emerson walk out, giving a little bow to Olive as he passed her with a smile. Olive then turned all her attention on her brother a little frown stopping her usual smiling face.

"Dannyboo we were supposed to rehearse and you just up and left. You promise you would be there for me this week."

Danny couldn't seem to look his sister in the eyes as he shuffled from feet to feet. Finally sparing a look he gave a little apologetic smile.

"Yeah I know you’re right and I'm sorry. I just got caught up with Emerson and his case, tell you what tomorrow I'll let Steven go with him and I'll stay here to help you. Deal?"

"Deal! Now come help me finish all the cleaning and I'm sure you wouldn't mind crashing a little before you fall asleep on your feet."

Only too happy to oblige his partner he looped his arm around his sister’s waist and hold out his hand for Steve who took it without a pause. It wasn't rare for Danny to be this touchy, but it seemed to double around his family. The navy seal couldn't wait to be surrounded by Williams and see if Danny would simply have his hands all over him. Smiling at the thought Steve didn't really pay attention to anything around him, until Danny's hand slipped from his and he was left standing in a small apartment faced with a smiling cutie pie. 

"Where's Danny?"

"Went to shower, I prepared the bed. You must be really tired for not realizing all the action big man!"

"Yeah maybe."

"Or you just got lost in my little brother’s deep blue eyes."

"What!?!"

With a giggle Olive jumped on the living room table placing her closer to eye level with him, but still a little too short. 

"You know you’re completely his type."

"Female and British?"

"Ah no! That was a total surprise. All through high school Danno had tall dark and handsome boy walking through our door all day long. He was all over that big crazy jock and even went to prom with him. We thought they would elope, adopt and live long in their house close to the beach. Except Danny hates water and all."

"So Rachel, was what, a phase?"

"Oh no! He really loved the sweet girl, but I mean, she was his first steady girl in like his entire life."

Steve was just staring at Olive and knew he was gaping like a fish out of water. He had thought from the moment he had met Danny that the man was completely straight, having a kid and having been married to a woman and all, but now this little piece of a woman had completely shattered his world. He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and caught sight of Danny with only a towel around his trim waist making his way to the guest bedroom and smiled like a predator only now allowed to chase the sexy blond prey. Before he could go after him though, Olive grabbed his arm and Steve almost didn't notice except for the small yelp of surprise as her feet left the table and she found herself dangling from his arm. Careful of the little woman, Steve stopped and leaned down until her feet touched the ground, she didn't let go though and he looked into her serious face. The little frown, the tight line of her mouth and the seriousness in her eyes, it was the first time since he had arrived in that strange place that he saw the family resemblance. 

"I may be small mister McGarrett, but if you hurt my baby brother I will hurt you. He has been hurt before and even thoughI love my niece, if I had been allowed to get my hand on her mother she would not have stayed so pretty."

"...I would never, ever do anything to hurt Danny. I swear."

Olive studied him closely, her eyes searching his face and as if it had never left her face, her smile came back in full force bright as the morning sun.

"Okeydokey then! Goodnight Steve!"

She skipped to her room, never once looking back and left him in the middle of the living room wondering if all the Williams-Snook were this adorable. He walked to the guest room to find an already asleep Danny snoring softly taking most of the bed and only wearing his boxers. Taking off his own clothes Steve lifted the blanket and slipped next to him, letting out a little grumble of happiness as Danny replaced himself in his sleep to curl himself around Steve, his head resting on the seal’s strong chest. Placing one of his hands on his partner’s back and the other holding him against him, Steve made the decision to make Danny his before the end of the week. That night was the first one Steve sleptwithout nightmares, only basking in his partner’s warmth and being lulled to sleep by the soft sound of his snores.

( :0 )

Steve woke up to an empty bed, slowly placing his hand where Danny had slept he could still feel the warmth his partner had left behind and sighed happily at the thought of sleeping with his partner all week. There was a moment of sweet silence as his brain came back online and he soon heard the distinct sound of his partner’s voice, with a touch of winning gracing it. 

"No don't wanna!"

"Oh Dannyboo you say you would work with me today so it’s this or nothing. Although I'm pretty sure the female customers would like the nothing, so it’s up to you!"

"Olive Snook, come back here and give me back my clothes!"

Steve was up and slipping his jeans on before the end of the sentence. He opened the door with a swift move and almost crashed into Danny as he was making his way back to the guest room grumbling, in the background Steve heard the door closing as Olive made her way to work, but all his attention was on the small blond in front of him. Danny was wearing his usual too tight to be real black pants that made his ass look so appetizing, but the rest of his clothes were definitely not his usual. He was wearing a bright orange short sleeved shirt, with a lime green tie clipped to his shirt by a little pie pin. If possible the flashy colour made his hair look brighter and his eyes look a shade of blue so pure it shouldn't even exist. He knew he was gaping and maybe drooling a little but if Danny was on the menu he would have to order a slice of that. He finally realized Danny was talking and glaring at him.

"Hu? Sorry what?"

"...You're so useless without your morning coffee babe it’s sad. I was saying your breakfast is in the kitchen with your extra-large, ultra black coffee, my sister is the devil for finding this uniform, Emerson will come pick you up in ten and have a great day with the zombie maker and his zombie."

Danny reached up placing his hand on the navy seal’s neck and gave a little squeeze, leaning up to rest his forehead on his partner’s with a sigh. Finally after a moment he leaned back down, gave his partner a little fond smile at the dumbstruck expression Steve knew he was wearing and made his way out. Only after he was sure Danny was really gone did the navy seal let himself have a little freak out at how much he loved his partner and with a smile at how much convincing he would need to do in order to get this uniform back with him to Hawaii. 

After gulping down his coffee and wolfing down the delicious egg and ham pie Olive had left for him, Steve had a white t-shirt and old converse to his jeans and made his way downstairs locking up with the keys his host had left behind. Emerson was already waiting for him in front of the restaurant texting something on his phone with an evil smile and taking pictures of Danny through the glass. Steve peered inside, wondering if he could find a way to simply stay here all day to appreciate the eye candy.

"Here’s my number, send me those when you’re done."

Without a pause Emerson grabbed the piece of paper andsnickered his approval. Once the private investigator was done and Steve’s phone was full of Danno’s pictures, they leaned on Cod’s car. The investigator had put the roof down and Steve could appreciate the old sport's car in all her glory.

"So how long you been working with peekaboo?"

"Two years."

"And you've still haven't made your move on him? What's wrong with you man? Waiting for someone else to snatch him up?"

"...You're the second person asking me this in less than a day. Am I this obvious?"

"As obvious as the imbecile right there. Seriously he's all over his love for death girl, then what's with that face?"

Steve looked over where Emerson was pointing, through the window he could see the brunet busy in the kitchen making pie, while Ned was at the counter glaring at a man chatting up the small waitress with a charming smile. Olive was obviously in love with the pie maker, but she had said he was going out with the girl he couldn't touch. Just the idea of not being able to touch Danny made the navy seal shiver, he could never stay with him if he wasn't allowed to feel the soft skin of his partner. It would be a torture to only be able to watch as his touch starved partner would always be at his side, knowing a simple touch could kill him. Steve knew that if there was even a possibility of this scenario happening he would move to the ends of the world as far away from his partner as he could. He would want him to live a life with someone who could be there for him, someone who could comfort him, touch him and give him everything Steve couldn't. 

He saw the pie maker walked over to Olive and with a hand at the small of her back and a soft smile, he stired her away pointing to Emerson. Olive simply gave a little nod smile firmly in place, only slipping from her face when Chuck stepped away from the kitchen following the tall man. Danny was right there to her side in a moment, frowning at the two of them walking away and making sure his sister smile was back on her face before going back to his customer. 

"What did I say? You yes, death girl no."

"We left her behind yesterday Emerson, just let it go or try convincing her otherwise."

Ned slipped into the passenger seat leaving the private investigator to deal with the small glaring woman. Emerson stared back and finally with a sigh let Steve slip behind his seat closely followed by Chuck, before taking his seat behind the wheel. Chuck plastered herself to Steve since there wasn't much space in the back, but still the navy seal wasn't completely comfortable being in such a close space with the once deadwoman.

"Hi I'm Chuck, Charlotte Charles if you prefer, I don't think we were properly introduce."

"Steve, Steve McGarrett."

"So what do you do exactly?"

"I lead the five-0 team, it’s a special task force put together by the higher ups of Hawaii."

"Waow so you’re from Hawaii! I’ve always wanted to go there at least once. All the sun, all the water, it must be paradise."

"Then why don't you?"

"Hum? Why don't I what?"

"Go to Hawaii, travel, see the world?"

"..."

Steve stared at her a little more, confused at this woman, who was clearly intelligent and wanted to live an adventure, she was anenigma to him. But not an enigma he wanted to solve, this was none of his business and as the car stopped he hopped out following Emerson into the small Italian restaurant, looking back to see Chuck still lost in her thoughts and a frowning Ned. 

"You trying to break up the happy couple?"

"No, just asking questions."

"Humhum yeah that's all you doing."

Steve spared a look at the private investigator, but he didn't look mad or even concerned, so Steve didn't feel too bad, starting to like the private investigator. They walked in and Emerson made a beeline to a small table in the back where a tall slim, but well-built blue haired man was sitting. The man looked up when he saw the private investigator walk in, his eyes marked with the lack of sleep and looking a little lost, almost empty. Emerson sat in front of the man and Steve took the seat next to him, leaving Ned and Chuck, who had finally caught up to them to stay standing behind them. After introducing the tall man, who had a truly impressive Russian accent, as the drowned girl’s boyfriend, Emerson told him about the fact his fiancé had indeed been killed and Steve looked on as the poor man’s face crumbled into despair.

"Listen Micha do you have any idea who would want to kill your girl?"

"No, no my Maria was the sweetest girl I had ever meet. I was gonna leave my job for her and try to find a legal one."

"What do you do exactly?" Steve asked with a frown.

"I'm thief for Yourik Mirkou. He's the biggest name in the localRussian mafia."

"Could he have killed your fiancé to stop you from quitting?"

"No!...Well...maybe...Oh I don't know anymore, he always said family is the most important treasure a man could own, but he also loved his money more than his wife."

A pleasant round older woman stepped out of the kitchen holding a small little girl on her hip that looked so much like the drowned girl, that she couldn't be anything else but her daughter. The private investigator’s face had a weird little twist as he watchedthe little girl, who couldn't be older than one make grabby hands at her father. Plastering a fake smile onto his face the father took his daughter in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in herears and making the little girl giggle. The older woman looked at Emerson and him, examining their faces and with a little hand gesture asked them to follow her to the front of the restaurant, clearly not wanting to speak in front of the baby. 

"You the private investigator?" There was a slight Italian accent in her voice but it was subtle enough to make Steve think one of her parents might be from here.

"Yes ma’am, Emerson Cod at your service and this is my associate Steve McGarrett."

"I'm Sofia Nouchka and Maria was my daughter. Did I hear you say my baby was murdered?"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but yes we believe Maria was murdered."

"...How much is my son-in-law paying you for this? Because I'm ready to pay you double to get my baby girl justice."

Emerson looked over at the little girl still in her father arms and his eyes went soft around the edge. When he turned back to the grieving mother, he took her hands in his and squeeze softly.

"I'll find your daughter’s killer from what your son in law already gave me. No child should grow up without their parents."

The older woman looked into Emerson’s eyes and gave him a quick hug, before walking over to her son-in-law and granddaughter trusting them to bring justice to their daughter, since she couldn't do it herself. 

They drove around for the rest of the day, going to Maria's work place and usual spots, questioning everyone they could and always the answer came back to the mafia boss Micha worked for, Yourik Mirkou. As the sun disappeared over the horizon, replaced by the full moon, Emerson drove them back to the Pie Hole. As Ned and Chuck went back inside, Steve stayed back.

"I'm gonna called in some favours and see if I can find Mirkou’s hiding place. Tomorrow come only with Danny, I don't want any civilians close to this man."

"Agreed."

With one last nod and look, Steve jumped out of the car and looked on as Emerson drove away. He made his way inside, only realizing once he was inside that the place was packed with copsin uniforms and a single woman. There were people everywhere, so much so that most of the customers were standing up, eating their pie and laughing. Ned and Chuck were frozen on the spot in front of him, as confused as he was. Just like Moses parting the sea, all of a sudden people started to move away until Steve could see Olive walking toward them plates full of pie on her arms as they were snatched by different pairs of hands so fast that once she was in front of them her arms were empty. 

"Olive what's going on?" The pie maker was shocked to say the least.

"Oh! Hi guys! Emerson sent some pictures to the precinct where Dannyboo used to work and they all came here to see him. It kind of turned into a full on pie party!"

"What about everyone walking away from you?"

"Ah that's because one of them made me fall and I hurt my knee, so Dannyboo broke his nose!"

Steve looked down seeing a small scratch on the little woman and followed her hand as she made a vague gesture toward a man with a white tape over his nose eating pie and laughing. 

"What Olive are you all right!"

Ned fell forward letting his hands glide over the small woman’s body looking for other injuries, Olive’s eyes were so soft as she looked into the pie maker’s concerned eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek in reassurance, not even seeing the look of shock on the brunet’s face as she saw Ned’s hands on someone else and a woman able to touch him back. Everyone’s attention was brought to the back of the restaurant as Danny climbed on the counter and pointed a finger toward them.

"Next time I see Emerson he dies! Ned I need you in the kitchen I'm running out of pie! Hey Steven!"

Ned stood back up his face flushed and ran to the kitchen, Steve just had enough time to see Chuck walk out of the restaurant, before he made his way to his partner. Looked up into his smiling face as he reached the counter he extended his hand to help him down, Danny's fingers curled around his hand as he jumped down.

"Had fun with the Scoooby doo gang babe?"

"Not as much as I would have had with you."

The next hours were spent being presented to all of Danny's ex-co-workers as the Williams siblings ran around delivering pie to the hungry cops. As the people slowly started to make their way out, Steve found himself in the last booth at the far corner of the restaurant hidden in the shadows as Olive turned off half of the lights. Ned came out of the kitchen and as he finally realised Chuck had not been at his side all this time, he made his excuses to Olive and ran out. Steve was about to go to her and offer comfort, but a familiar voice boomed from the ceiling.

:::::As Olive Snook watched the man she loved walk away from her as he always did every time he gave her hope that her feelings were not unrequired, she could feel the orchestra in her heart come to life.::::

The silence of the restaurant was slowly breached as soft music started playing leaving Olive slowly swaying on her feet, Steve could see Danny coming out of the kitchen and lean on the counter as his sister started singing. Coming from such a small woman, Steve couldn't believe the power behind the voice as he watched, completely lost in the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard.

"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren’t all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them"

The navy seal got lost in the sorrow behind the lyrics, seeing so much emotion going through the small woman’s face as her voice lulled him into a relaxed state as he watched the song become more and more powerful. She was swaying placing chairs on tables to the rhythm of the beat, when he saw Danny move and was left without the capacity to breathe as his partner’s strong baritone voice joined his sister. 

"I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')"

Steve couldn't find his breath as the two sang together, but in his heart he could feel his partner’s own sorrow as he sang and lifted his sister so they were sitting back to back on the counter answering each other. As the song slowly made its way to its ending, Danny slipped to the floor, Olive stood up jumping down into her brother’s waiting arms. He watched as his partner lifted the small frame over his head and slowly brought her down with a little spin and as they were almost at the door placed her back down and looked at each other on the final note.

"Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

The door closed on the final note as all the light shut down and they embraced each other walking into the night. Steve stayed where he was for he didn’t know how long, he had never seen his Danny move with such grace, had never heard this side of his partner’s voice and found that his heart that was already filled with this small extraordinary man, would burst if he didn't have him in his arms right now. So he finally moved, sliding out of the booth and made his way upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. The little apartment was silent, but he made a beeline for the guest room, opening the door to find Danny shirtless preparing to go to bed.

"There you are, where were..."

Not caring about anything anymore, Steve placed his hands around his partner’s neck and smashed their lips together moaning softly as Danny answered his kiss with as much despair. Danny's hands circled his hips to bring him closer and pushed a little so Steve found himself sitting on the bed never parting his lips from Danny's. Sitting down he was just about the same height as Danny and could only approve as one of his partner’s hand curled in his hair to place his head the way Danny wanted. He hummed happily as he couldn't lean back to chuckle at how bossy the little blond was, even when kissing. When Danny regretfully leaned back gasping for breath, he stayed close circling the seal’s body more firmly with his arms and leaned his forehead against Steve, his eyes crinkled a little as he smiled happily.

"Took you long enough."

Steve did chuckle at that and leaned back placing himself more comfortably on the bed, keeping Danny on top of him all the time. When finally he was completely stretched out a pillow under his head he looked down into his partner’s amazing blue eyes. Danny was resting his chin on his torso, his small bulky hips cradled between Steve thighs. The navy seal placed his hand on his partner’s face, caressing his cheekbone, his soft lips and the small crinkles at the corner of those amazing eyes, Danny simply leaned into the touch kissing his fingers every time they pass over his lips. 

"My Danno, mine."

Lifting himself up a little Danny leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, still laughing softly at the possessiveness in Steve’s voice.

"Whatever you say, army boy."

"Seal."

"Whatever, yeah yours you freak, all yours."

With a growl Steve plastered Danny to him and turned on his side burying his face into the soft blond hair, while his Danno hide his face into his neck sighing softly as his body relaxed into the seal’s hold. Steve kept on caressing his partner’s back and kissing the top of his head until the breath caressing his neck became even. He stayed awake a little longer, vowing that he would never let go of this small man who had found his way to his heart ever again.

( :0 )

Steve woke up the next morning with Danny still in his arms snoring softly. He heard a noise by the door and looked up to see Olive, she gave him the thumbs up and a little smile he answered happily before she closed the door behind her. Danny gave a little snort and Steve looked down into deep blue eyes.

"She's gonna call mom and then the whole family is gonna be coming down for her birthday just to meet you and see what's up between us. Which make me think, what is up between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you expecting from this babe? Because if you come up with something like friends with benefits we might have a problem."

"I'm keeping you, that’s what's up."

"Care to explain to your partner who doesn't speak ‘crazy seal’?"

"You’re mine."

"And?"

"And I'm yours."

"Which entails what?"

"We sleep in the same bed every night, we have amazing mind blowing sex, you keep nagging me at work so I don't take unnecessary risks even though you know I will, you move in with me and we transform my guest room into Grace’s room."

"...."

"Danno?"

"I think I'm in trouble."

"Why?"

"I didn't think I could fall more in love with you and then you open your stupid mouth and say stuff that make my heart turn to goo and makes me want to giggle like a schoolgirl."

Just realizing what he had said Danny's eyes grew wide and he hid his face into Steve’s neck with the sigh Steve knew as I-just-said-something-I-shouldn't-have-and-wish-for-a-gun-to-my-head-right-now. With a chuckle Steve simply squished his partner more firmly against him.

"Love you too Danno."

They spent the rest of the morning kissing, going from possessive to sweet and found something really fun to do even though there was no lube in sight. As Danny started to drift of lying on Steve’schest completely spent, there was a loud bang on the door and the familiar voice of an annoyed private investigator.

"I am preserving my sight intact by not opening this door, but you better get your ass out here, we have work to do!"

"Fuck off Emerson!"

"Peekaboo you better pop your head out here in five minutes or I'm gonna personally drag you out of your love nest!"

"I hate you!"

"Five minutes!"

They two five-0 men looked at each other and started laughing as Danny stood up grabbing clothes from his bag since Olive had given it back. With a long stretch, Steve rolled out of bed and seeing the uniform Danny at wore the night before he slipped it into his own bag, he wasn't against the idea of a little role play with waiter Danno. He had just finished dressing when he turned back to find Danny wearing one of his v-neck t-shirts. It was a little tight over his shoulders, but fell loosely over his body revealing just enough of his chest to show his curly blond chest hair. The t-shirt was paired with a pair of well fitted jeans and brown leather boots. Danny gave him a little smile as he walked over placing a finger under Steve’s jaw pushing it closed.

"That's okay?"

With a possessive growl Steve pulled him into his arms devouring his mouth and lifting him up so his partner had no choice but to place his legs around the seal’s waist and his arms around his neck.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

With a little growl, Steve bit down on the golden skin of his partner’s neck making sure to leave a very red, very visible mark and letDanny slide down his body until he was standing on his own. Danny leaned his head on the navy seal’s chest, his eyes close and when he looked back at him he had a dreamy smile on his face and laced his fingers with Steve's pulling him out with him. 

"You are such a freak."

"Mine."

Emerson was waiting for them sitting on the couch, but as he stood up he simply gave a little fist bump to Steve over Danny's head, as his partner cross his arms over his chest in mock anger and leaned against his chest.

"What got your panties in a twist Cod?"

"I won't ask if you had a good morning peewee, it’s visible." Emerson pointedly looked at the red mark on Danny's neck, but the smaller man simply shrugged, shameless. "I found where Mirkou is hiding and I thought we should pay him a visit, you in?"

"Yeah Steven brought me to speed, let’s do this."

"Okay, let’s go through the back, I don't want Wonder Duo or Itty Bitty mixed up in this."

With a nod of approval Danny followed after the private investigator, Steve staying close after making sure he and his partner were armed properly, he didn't worry about Emerson as he had seen his personal arsenal the day before. 

As they approached the car, all three men could see someone sitting in the backseat of Emerson’s car and as they grew closer Steve recognized Chuck. 

"Death girl what are you doing here? Go back inside, we’re not going for a little walk in the park."

"You left me behind yesterday and I had a fight with Ned. I'm a good partner and you know it, come on Emerson, please!"

"No, seriously Charlotte this isn't something you should be mixed up in and if anything happens to you Ned’s gonna kill me."

"I can help, I speak Russian and if anything looks bad I'll stay in the car. Please Emerson!"

"You’re gonna make it difficult for me if I try to get you out of this car?"

"Most definitely."

With a sigh Emerson slipped into his car, Chuck jumped over the seat at Steve’s glare and gave them a questioning look as Danny slipped next to him almost sitting in his lap.

"I need to say this because even though you probably won't listen to me, I'm used to it working with Rambo over here, but I don't think this is a good idea."

"I can help, I swear."

"Humhum."

Steve choose to stay silent, happy to just have his arms around Danny as they continued to argue with the death girl, Emerson happy to stay silent as well as he drove them to their destination. Emerson parked the car and pointed to a dark ally, nodding Steve jumped out, offering a hand to Danny as he step out after him and once everyone one was out he and the private investigator both had their guns in hand. 

"Oh, do I get a gun to?"

"No, you get to stay behind me or in the car."

Steve and Emerson walked in front, Danny right behind them had not pulled his gun, less trigger happy than his partner, and Chuck close to their little convoy following silently. At the end of the ally was a red door, Cod knocked four times, waited and then again two times, a little window open showing two green eyes and a Russian voice asked a question in Russian leaving all three men to stare at each other. Chuck cleared her throat and stepped forward answering in perfect Russian. They talked back and forth for a little while and then the window closed, but the door stayed closed too.

"What did he say?"

"Their boss is in a meeting and he doesn't want to talk to Emerson. They won't let us in."

Emerson looked at the door examining it as he was contemplating just kicking it in, but it was too thick and made of metal. Steve could feel the start of what Danny called his ‘crazy smile’ slip onto his face, but he couldn't help himself, best vacation ever!

"Time for plan C than."

"You brought that with you? On the plane? Seriously Steven, seriously?"

Throwing his arms up in the air Danny turned around walking away to find cover, as Steve took out his C4 from his pockets and started placing it around the door. Emerson nodded, appreciating Steve’s style, and dragged Chuck back with him, as Steve finished his work. He placed the little detonator and ran to Danny covering him with his body, as a second later the door was blown off its hinges.

"Seriously Steven, C4?"

"When in doubt, use C4!"

"Go Rambo on their asses babe."

With a feral smile Steve and Emerson walked in the hole in the wall, Danny and Chuck close behind. He could hear his partner and Chuck talking behind him as they made their way through the corridor and stairs hopefully leading to Mirkou.

"Is he always walking around with C4 in his pocket?"

"I really wish I could say no, but frankly yeah, pretty much."

"...What's wrong with him?"

"Hit too many times on the head? I don't know, he’s always been like this."

"And you don't mind?"

"Eh he's my psycho, so as long as he comes back in one piece I don't really care."

"That's...sweet?"

"Yeah it really is!"

As Emerson cleared another corner, Steve took a moment to grab the collar of Danny’s t-shirt and plant a kiss on his lips. He let go at the grunt that escaped Emerson’s lips, but did catch the longing in Chuck's face as he continued on. 

"Stay behind me Danno."

"Yeah, yeah Rambo-freak."

It was said with a smile and he knew that with Danny at his back if anything was to come from behind his partner had it covered. They finally found another door, but the corridor was suspiciously empty. Emerson tried the doorknob and as it turned into his hand he gave a little nod to Steve and opened the door, leaving the navy seal to crash in, gun at the ready. 

In the middle of a very sparse room stood an imposing desk where a tall very well built greying Russian with cold blue eyes stared down at him over the barrel of his gun. Emerson came in taking in the room and gave a little nod to the sitting man.

"Yourik Mirkou I presume." The large man gave a small nod." My name is Emerson Cod, I'm not sure if you heard us knock, but I wish to ask you some questions about the murder of Maria Sacha Nouchka."

The man stood up and indicating the two seats in front of his desk invited them to sit, as he walked to the small bar at the back of the room. Emerson took one seat and Danny the other, Steve preferring to stay up and close to his partner simply stepped behind Danny, as Chuck stayed standing behind Cod. The man came back offering a glass of vodka to Emerson, who took it happily, while Danny shook his head at the offer. His face turning serious Danny took lead, Emerson happily letting him do his work as he sipped his vodka.

"What do you know of Maria’s murder?"

The big man studied Danny, making the navy seal itch to have something with more fire power in his hand and down his own glass of vodka sitting back down behind his desk.

"She was Micha’s fiance, yes?"

"Yes, did you know Micha wanted to quit the business for her?"

"Yes, he gave in his resignation last week."

"And you didn't mind losing such a talented thief?"

"No, Micha was a good man with a good woman..."

"And a daughter."

For the first time an expression crossed the Russians face, but it was sadness as he registered Danny's words.

"I didn't know he was father. But I told him family comes before everything and if he had the chance to be blessed by fatherhood...he was very lucky."

"Do you know she was killed by the dolphin pool at the aquatic park?"

"...Dolphin pool?"

The Russian was frowning something clearly bothering him, but before he could go on a woman stepped inside the room, coming out from a small door at the back of the room. The woman must have been beautiful at some point in her life, but now her face was frozen by Botox and she had had so much obvious work done on her body that she looked more like a plastic doll than ahuman being. She walked to the Russian’s side, leaning her hip on his shoulder her eyes glaring at them, the only expressive part of her body.

"This is my wife Lyla. These people are here about the murder ofMicha fiance."

"I don't care, are they the one who destroyed our door? Why are you talking to cops?"

"P.I." Emerson chipped in as Steve and Danny stayed silent.

"Whatever, you should get out before I call my boys."

"Down Lyla, let’s be civil and unless I am mistaken I'm still in charge here and can talk to whoever I wish."

Straightening up with a sound that might have been a huff she turned her back to them glaring at her husband and walked out the same way she had come in. Mirkon turned back to them, his cold eyes passing over them without interest.

"We done here? My wife is right, you should go now."

"For now. Thank you for your time sir."

Without waiting for anyone Danny stood up and walked out, Steve rushing after him not feeling comfortable at the idea of leaving Danny alone in a building full of angry Russians. Emerson and Chuck follow close by, until they reached the car. Danny was frowning, something clearly bugging him.

"What’s on your mind Peekaboo?"

"Something in his face when I mentioned the dolphin pool."

"What about it?"

"I don't know, take me there would you?"

"Everything to close this case peek!"

They drove in silence, Danny lost in his thoughts as Steve rubbed slow circles on his back, Emerson lost in his own thoughts and Chuck studying the two men in the back. When they arrived at the aquatic park, Steve saw a car parked at the other side of the parking lot, but no one stepped out, he pointed it out to Danny and his partner gave a little nod walking toward the entrance. Emerson bribed the ticket guy to let them in and they made theirway to the dolphin pool. As they arrived they saw a familiar figure standing there in a black dress, Sofia Nouchka. They walked to her and as Danny introduced himself to her, she gave him a little smile.

"I'm so sorry to have to ask this, but is there a special meaning to this place?"

She studied Danny face for a little while and finally with a sighshe looked away and nodded.

"Yes there is. A long time ago, what feels like decades ago I was a ballet dancer. I used to travel around the world with my bestfriend, we were a double act you see. When we came into this town the theatre we were supposed to perform in was flooded and we had some free time to visit the city before we had to move on to the next show. So we visited and I fell in love with this place, the dolphin pool in particular. There was a young man, blond tall, gorgeous who worked as the dolphin trainer. We feel in love and we would meet here every night to...you know. Days later I found out I was pregnant and came back here to announce the good news to him, but I waited all night and he never came. I looked for him, but never found him, so I stayed here, retired from my dancing days and opened a small restaurant where I could raise my daughter."

"What was his name?"

"Yourik Mirkou."

There was a small gasp behind them and they all turned, Steve already knowing Yourik Mirkou was standing right there behind them having followed them from the moment they had left his office.

"Sofia?"

"Yourik?"

"But I thought you left, abandoned me!"

"Who told you that?"

"I DID!"

Stepping from behind a pillar Lyla walked out, gun in hand, her eyes showing all her rage.

"Lyla! Why? We were friends! I thought you left to pursue your dancing!" Sofia yelled before Yourik stepped in front of her to protect her.

Steve did the same with Danny pushing him behind him, as he took out his gun, keeping his other hand on the smaller man’s arms knowing full well he wouldn't simply stay hidden.

"I loved him, I thought I could just simply steal him from you, but then you went and got pregnant. So I lied to him, saying you had gone away, left because your career was more important to you than him. And it worked, worked really well, but your daughter tracked him down, writing letters to meet him and I couldn't just let her swoop in and take my place."

Danny poked his head from behind Steve.

"So you invited her down here as Yourik and killed her?"

"Yes just as I'm gonna kill all of you, place the blame on my poor husband who went mad when he learned the truth, and become the new head of the Russian mafia."

She took one step closer and her gun slipped down pointing at Danny's head, making the navy seal see red as he jumped on her propelling himself and the crazy woman into the pool. They battled underwater, Steve being stronger pulled the gun out of her hand and caught both of her wrists in his hand swimming back to the surface. Danny was leaning on the railing looking relaxed, Chuck next to him seemed ready to jump after them, Emerson was on his phone and the older couple were in each other’s arms mourning their daughter.

"Had a good swim?"

"Would have preferred having you down here all wet."

"Freak."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do."

Chuck was looking from him to Danny her eyes looking like they were gonna pop out of her face and as the police came in to take Lyla away she simply took a step back looking as Steve took a squealing protesting Danny in his wet arms.

"You two are so weird!"

Steve and Danny looked at her, clearly not impressed at being called weird by a woman having a relationship with a man she couldn't touch and simply shrugged as Steve took Danny’s lips in a hungry kiss. The small Jersey cop shriek a little at being plastered to the wet navy seal, but since it was hit outside he shrugged and relaxed into it, Emerson could bitch at them later for putting water everywhere in his precious car.

( :0 ) 

The rest of the week was a blur as the Williams-Snook family crashed the restaurant for a whole day for Olive's birthday, all of them going from smiling happily to him, to threatening him with bodily harm if he hurt Danny in anyway. At that point Chuck had disappeared leaving a note behind explaining that she needed to live her own life, explore the world and that she couldn't be the woman Ned needed her to be as long as she didn't know what kind of woman she was. 

There was a lot of moping around from the pie maker, but for Danny it meant that his sister had a partner for her dance contest that wasn't him and he was overjoyed by it. Steve had never, ever mentioned that he saw Danny sing and dance or that he hoped to see it again someday. 

As the week came to an end, Steve was happier than he had ever been in his life, he had called Chin and Kono making sure everything in Danny’s ratty apartment had been moved into his house before they came back. He was so ready for the yelling he would get for doing it all behind his partner’s back, but he wasn't letting Danny change his mind. As they piled their bags in the taxi that would bring them back to the airport, Steve walked over to Ned while the Williams-Snook siblings had their own farewell, Olive wearing proudly the blue ribbon she had won for second place at her dance contest.

"Ned."

"Hum?"

"Take my advice on this, don't wait too long to realise you have a wonderful person just waiting for you, because she might just be gone when you'll think you’re ready."

Without waiting to see if the pie maker understood what he was saying, Steve turned around lifting up Olive in his arms in a bear hug and twirling her around just to hear her sweet giggle in his hear.

"Don't be a stranger big guy, you’re welcome here anytime you want."

"I won't I promise. I'm pretty sure this is now my favourite place in the world now. It brings people together."

Steve and his Danno slipped into the taxi and as they drove away, Steve looked back to see Ned and Olive holding hands and walking back into the restaurant smiling at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is popular or even love I will start taking more prompt and request so feel free to leave me some if a weird idea comes to you....it does seem to be my speciality. Comment a are always welcome and as always thank's to my amazing Beta you are an angel form above!!


End file.
